Sweden deaged
by Luna blue of zintowa
Summary: Norway gets bored and for fun, tries out a spell, on Sweden. Denmark panicky, Finland gets angry, Sweden's confused and Iceland is terrified if this will happen to him.
1. Chapter 1

**There is a gap line for every change in point of view if you were wandering why there are so many.**

 **i will write this and finish eventually but I do get side tracked...**

 **This is for entertainment only and I don't own Hetalia.:'(**

Sweden didn't know what happened. He was talking to his wife, Finland, when he started to fall. He felt very uncomfortable with the fact that it now appeared that he was on his back staring at what would be the ceiling if a sea of black wasn't in the way. He would of said it was his coat but it fit him and wouldn't be over his head if he fell. He could here shouting.

It kind of scared him when he put his arms out to get up but couldn't move. His, presumably assumed, coat blocked him like restraints to a wall, even though it isn't that heavy. It also appeared that he didn't have that much arm strength. He gasped. This had never happened before.

"Berward!" Someone shouted above him. That was new and he wasn't exactly sure he liked the feeling. Always being the tallest out of the Nordics, he didn't have to feel like he was literally being spoken overhead.

He squirmed, still not able to get up until he heard a feminine scream, quite obviously from Denmark, that made him want to do something he doesn't usually unwilling commit to. He wanted to cry. This strange feeling also made him feel rather uncomfortable and he couldn't feel his glasses anymore on his face so it didn't really help the situation. That meant even if he was without his coat on his face he still couldn't see. His breath hitched in his throat. He hated it when he couldn't see.

"wife!" Sweden tried speaking out but it didn't sound at all like his normal voice but he put it down to having his coat over his face. He started to get frustrated. He could be having a country melt down and collapsed but to be suffocated by his coat, and if he was in that situation, he was sure he would of died by now.

* * *

Unaware to Sweden, the Nordic 5 were having a massive freak out. "What has happened to the sve?" Iceland questioned his older brother, slightly panicked. "Spell" was his brothers nonchalant but only reply. Iceland just nodded, no longer worried, and watched as Denmark ran around the room with his hands going through his hair, screaming and panicking making things a lot worse for Finland who was leaning over Sweden's coat, crouched down, looking ready to kill the Dane if he kept his act up. It probably wasn't good that there was a sniper in the room and Finland never missed a shot.

* * *

In retrospect, the scene before Norway was rather funny, not that he would say that out loud. Watching Denmark running around the room, not even bothering to see if his ex-colony was okay. Norway knew Sweden was perfectly fine, after all, he did magic all the time, but Denmark having no clue in the arts of magic, could of let Sweden die. Still, Norway didn't know what the spell was. Feeling the worry from Iceland's voice when he asked if sve was alright, saying the one word had put him at ease instantly, no matter how bluntly said. If only Sweden knew what was going on...

* * *

Sweden had absolutely no clue to what was going on around him. He knew it was dark around him, and that he could of been dead, but nothing else. The screams of Denmark were rather funny, when he wasn't too close, and he found himself giggling. This caused any noise he previously heard around himself had turned into suprised gasps.

He continued trying to move but to no avail. This made him stop giggling and start, well, crying.

* * *

Hearing the giggling confused the Nordics, the crying even more. Finland, who is the closest to Sweden, in emotion and quite physically, started searching the coat to see if there was any evidence to where Sweden could of gone, after all, it's a bit hard for the tallest Nordic to be hiding in his coat.

The Nordics watched as Finland searched around the coat and set their eyes dead on Finland when he gasped. Nothing surprises Finland. It was just unheard of.

All eyes turned to Sweden's coat.


	2. Chapter 2

Sweden heard the gasp, that's for sure, but he didn't know who it was from as it didn't seem to be a familiar gasp. He wondered it the Nordics had invited another country over but it didn't seem likely, he'd only just fell. He was thankful though, he finally had some light, even if he still could see due to the lack of glasses.

He was only faintly aware of something coming towards him when it was all to late. He tried to squirm, shake his head and kick with all his might, but nothing worked. Something had grabbed him! 'NO!' He screeched, and tried to break away even more by twisting his body.

'sweden, STOP!' Yelled a voice, that could only belong to his Finland. The yell froze Sweden in his frenzy to try and focus what was going on. He looked up at Finland from where he was still seated on the ground. Then, he realised, Finland was crouched down to his height, lower than normal, even if he had fallen down. He blinked quickly behind his glasses, that were slowly falling off, and saw that finland's face was slowly morphing from worry to have a small smile. Sweden looked down, a small blush caressing his features from his out burst. 'S''ry' he said quietly. 'What ever for?' Finland questioned, who changed his position to sit crossed legged to the side of Sweden. 'I didn't mean two cause such uh panic when uh felled' Sweden said, not noticing his mispronouncing of words and grammar fails in between his accent. 'Oh! Not to worry Sweden. You would of loved to of seen the face of Denmark, it was really the much of the funny! In fact, Denmark has something to tell you now, don't you Denmark!' Finland expained, smiling and closing his eyes as he spoke, only opening them when he mentioned Denmark.

Denmark had just stared at Finland and Sweden through the whole conversation and had his mouth open in a way of saying that he had no clue as to what was going on 'whaaaat-' Denmark started, not knowing why Finland was smiling at him, Sweden confused and the Icelandic-Norwegian duo stood to the side, watching the event unfold. 'It was a spell' Norway mumbled, stepping forwards with wide steps. He picks up Sweden who looks slightly confused still, only this time as to why and how Norway had picked him up. 'You have deaged to about 1 and a half' he whispers in Sweden's ear. Swedens eyes widen with slight disbelief, only to kick his legs slightly and to blush when he found his body was small and contained the wrong mass for someone of his stature. "Why" he questioned. "It was a spell, it should wear off soon but I'm not sure how long. You'll just have to work through it" Norway whispers again in Sweden's ear. He didn't want to startle the, now, small country. A simple 'oh' is all that he can utter.

 **I need some prompts to help get it going again, leave them in the reviews!**


End file.
